Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be accessed by wireless devices of multiple users sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such wireless communications systems include code-division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time-division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency-division multiple access (FDMA) systems, 3GPP Long Term Evolution (LTE) systems, and orthogonal frequency-division multiple access (OFDMA) systems.
Generally, a wireless device may be used to receive voice and/or data communications through the wireless communication systems. When receiving data communications, it is generally desirable to have relatively high data rates for communications to and from the wireless devices in order to enhance user experience. One commonly used technique to increase data rates uses multiple receive and/or transmit chains to receive and/or send data communications on multiple wireless communications channels simultaneously. Often, data is sent from a wireless device using a single transmit chain using a primary antenna that operates in duplex with a receive chain that uses the primary antenna, and a second receive chain, commonly referred to as a diversity receive chain, that uses a secondary antenna.
The use of multiple transmit and/or receive chains is effective in enhancing user experience through higher data transmission rates. However, the use of multiple transmit and/or receive chains may also adversely impact power consumption in the wireless device. Such wireless devices are generally battery operated, and it is desirable to increase the amount of time a wireless device can operate using only battery power.